The Legend of Scythe
by Kestrelmoon
Summary: I am untrustworthy, and no one will ever love me. I loved once, but that does not matter anymore. All that matters is my life, and I will do anything to keep it. Who am I, you ask? I am Scythe, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

I was born to a clan, ShadowClan was their name. My mother had called me Nightkit. My father was called Ratscar. I used to love ShadowClan, until I met Wolfcall. He loved me, but he was from ThunderClan. He was a fox-heart and as soon as he found out I was going to have kits he ignored me compleatly. My clan kicked me out, and nowhere else would take me, until only ThunderClan was left.

I had to cross a Thunderpath, as my heavy belly weighed underneath me a large sun colored monster roared over me. My heart beated and I scrambled desperately to get onto grass again. As I came onto ThunderClan territory a patrol greeted me. They were fluffy well fed kittypets as always. But snarls were masked onto their faces.  
"Get out!" Hissed a large gray tom with curiosity hidden behind his frozen blue glare.  
"Please..." I whispered. "I have nowhere else to go, I am going to have Wolfcall's kits."  
Out from nowhere came a sleek brown tabby with a silky black tipped tail, disbelief coated her amber eyes.  
"Wolfcall's kits?" She echoed, her tail twitching. "That can't be possible...Wolfcall is my mate."  
About that time my heart fell to my paws, and my whole world fell apart, taking a step back my sparkly blue eyes turned into a mask of pure pain. The gray tom took a step toward me, pity in his eyes. I tried to run away but I tripped on a root and fell to the ground. And my whole world turned to black.

I woke up in a room that smelt of herbs. A warm looking tortoiseshell stood a ubove me. "You're awake." She purred softly and nudged something towards me. "Have a poppyseed it will calm you."  
Nodding softly, I greatfully lapped it up. This must be Sedgeshine, ThunderClan's Medicine Cat. Her green eyes watched me warily.  
"You're going to have Wolfcall's kits?" She watched me with pity.  
"Yes." It was all I could think of to say, but I'm sure she understood.  
"Fallowtail's already had his kits." Her voice was deep in thought. "I just cannot believe...I mean Wolfcall is my brother, and clan deputy. He would never seem like a cat.." She stopped herself as she looked over my swollen belly, and I looked away.  
"I didn't know he had a mate already, you know that right?"  
"Of course." She smiled and slipped out of the den. "One moment."  
A few minutes later a huge light gray tom with black paws padded into the den and over to where I layed. His yellow eyes gazed over me and I felt my fur prickle. "Hello, Nightpetal." His voice was strong and noble and I knew by this he must have been Scorchstar.  
"Can I just leave now so I can find a place to sleep for the night?"  
His eyes reflected pity into mine, and I couldn't help but feel safe around him.  
"Don't worry, you can stay here, in ThunderClan."  
My eyes narrowed. "So you're saying I should stay in the same place with a tom that basically abandoned me and, my kits because he had a mate and family already?"  
Scorchstar watched me and nodded. "I cannot believe this tragedy has happened, but I want to help you Nightpetal. Please, stay here with ThunderClan and I will assure you no harm will come to you and your kits, and you will have a warm place to sleep at night, always."  
"Fine, I will stay in ThunderClan, but only until my kits are born."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, as the sun dipped behind the trees I gazed at it. Wondering if somehow my destiny lay in ThunderClan. I was always told that ThunderClan was full of kittypets since a great leader named Firestar, who was once a kittypet, joined their ranks. I say they were all just jealous. But no matter, I could care less. All that was important was the safety of my unborn kits, and that meant caring for myself, and only myself. I had to leave, tonight.

Finally, once all the cats were asleep I slipped out of the Nursery. The clogged snores of an elder coming from a den further away. As I was almost to the exit, a disappointed mew came from the shadows near Scorchstar's Den. "Nightpetal?" It was Scorchstar. The tom slid out of the shadows, his dark tail drooping in the dirt. "You're leaving?" "Yes. I need to find a place to have my kits." His gaze grew angry as he watched me, his eyes full of hate, I stepped backwards in fear as he stepped towards me. In one instant he had pinned me down, my eyes wide in fear, reflecting in his angry ones. "No." He hissed quietly, looking up quickly as something stirred in the Apprentice's Den. It was silent as he turned back down to me. "You will stay here, be my mate, and have my kits! And I will kill those disgusting kits of Wolfcall's as a favor for you." I flattened my gray ears in disgust. "I would never have your kits, you fox-heart!" I added, swiping at his muzzle. Soft beads of blood dripped down his face, and his eyes grew wild at the smell of it. "You will be my mate," he growled. "Or I will kill you, and those kits inside of you!" Slipping out from underneath him I viciously clamped my fangs on his neck, tasting the salty blood. And in an instant he fell limp. I peered around the camp, wondering if anyone had seen what I'd done...when I realized. I couldn't stay in ThunderClan, or anywhere. No one would ever want me, just like Wolfcall didn't want me. A black seed of evil planted itself onto my heart and grew and grew, as I disappeared into the night. I am Scythe, and I will return for my revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few moons I was alone, you have no idea what it's like, always hungry. One morning as I awoke in the alley I liked to call my home, I knew my kits were going to be born.

There were four. Four too many starving rats to feed, when I can barely feed myself. A large gray tom with blazing blue eyes and black streaks across his pelt, I decided to call him Frozen. A small ginger she-cat with fierce green eyes, she was a fighter. Fox. Another tom, this one was a dark colored tabby with evil looking yellow eyes, his claws were so long. This reminded me of a well known tom, that went by the name of Tigerstar. Well this would be my little Tiger. And the last one was a tiny white she-cat, her eyes had not yet open. Her name, would be Mint. No matter how much of a problem they were to me, I would always love them. But we had a tough road ahead of us.

The next morning I awoke to the pitiful yowling of a dog. Lazily I turned over onto my other side, the annoyed mews of four tiny kittens made me open my eyes. The dog was four fox-lengths ahead of me, and his eyes were crazy with the fresh scent of blood from my kitting. And in one moment I felt all hopes of my survival dwindling. Taking a step back, as the dog took a step forward, I snarled viciously. "Go away!" Sensing the fear in my voice, the dog's mouth twisted up in an evil sneer. My kits would not survive.


End file.
